killerinstinctfandomcom-20200223-history
Eyedol
Eyedol is a fearsome, bicephalous monstrosity and a primary antagonist of the ''Killer Instinct'' series ever since featuring as the franchise's original last boss in the Killer Instinct (1994) arcade game. One of two demonic warlords who were banished from Earth in the ancient past, the other being Gargos himself, in Killer Instinct (2013) Eyedol's a former champion who was slain by his nemesis Gargos, the latter splicing his head in half, and who thereafter was foolishly resurrected by the mad sorcerer Kan-Ra. Eyedol made his return to Killer Instinct after twenty-two years on July 27th 2016, as the eighth and final playable character to be released in KI 2013's Season Three. Biography Appearance In Eyedol's classic design, he appears as a massive, gray- (or green- or brown-) skinned, two-headed cyclops with glowing red eyes, and goat-like legs with cloven hooves. He wields a massive, spiked mace and is the tallest character in the game. In Killer Instinct (2013), Eyedol received a substantial overhaul. Unlike before, he now appears to have only one head. However, it has been split completely in half down the middle, so one eye is on each side of the cleft. His brain is visible within the massive gap, and purple and red lightning darts across the divide, connecting the two pieces of his head. His left eye glows purple and his right eye glows red, and the horn on the right side of his head is broken off at the end. He retains his gray skin, but now has swirling tattoos running along half of his body that glow purple, and also has ropes slung around his torso. He is less muscular and more pot-bellied, like a stereotypical ogre, though still very large in stature. He wears a single pauldron on his right shoulder and a loincloth with human skulls attached to it around his waist. His legs are digitigrade like those of Gargos', but his three-toed feet appear to have large, blunt toenails rather than sharp claws like his foe. He wields a massive club or mace laced with human skulls. When focusing on physical combat his red-eyed side takes control, and when he focuses on magical combat his purple-eyed side takes over. Eyedol's retro costume largely mirrors his original 1994 appearance, though he now is much bulkier than he was in the original game, each head now shows only one horn instead of two, and he has a purple-colored eye for one head and a red-colored eye for the other, and he lacks his original chain ear piercings. Eyedol still keeps his new skull-laced club from his default KI 2013 costume. Personality Eyedol is an unliving example of John Dalberg-Acton's famous observation: "Power tends to corrupt, and absolute power corrupts absolutely. Great men are almost always bad men." Once a champion called upon by an angelic race of demi-gods to save the world from Gargos, Eyedol's whole soul grew corrupted by a number of factors: The magically enhanced abilities granted to him by those benevolent beings, his own pride and arrogance over the supreme victory that he managed to achieve over the Astral tyrant, and him successfully seizing a portion of Gargos' dark power. Together, they caused Eyedol's essence to slowly but surely turn a sinful black, and over time they hideously transformed him into the very thing he was empowered to destroy—a fiend and an ungodly monster. Crowning himself the god-king of a vast empire in a time now long-forgotten, when countless humans sang his praises and openly worshiped him as a divinity, Eyedol's desire for god-like status and absolute power seemed his greatest strength, yet it would prove his downfall. His corrupted being lost control over all its base impulses and Eyedol went berserk with greed, pride, and wrath, almost wiping out the ancient heroes of the world who tried to contain his rampage and tyranny; which led to him becoming banished to the Astral Realm through the bravery of the immortal Tunth-ska. There, Eyedol finally met his demise at the claws of a cunning and vengeful Gargos who had been waiting for him in the darkness of the Void. After being slain by the Shadow Lord and having his head split in two, and after having been resurrected by the sorcerer Kan-Ra, Eyedol is now extremely obsessed over one thing: Total annihilation for the sake of his unbridled retribution. To this end, he violently turns against Kan-Ra after being reanimated and immediately goes on the war path. His one-track (or should we say, "two-track") mind becomes his only guide as he demolishes, brutalizes and magically destroys everything and everyone on his dark path to exact merciless vengeance on Gargos. Powers & Abilities Ever since his head was spliced in half by Gargos, Eyedol's tremendous might has been diminished in two different ways. All of his power -and indeed his very mind itself- has become divided into two separate beings: The red-eyed "savage" head and the purple-eyed "warlock" head. The savage head's personality is excessively violent, rushing over with abandon and impulsively striking at victims with sheer ferocity and utter bloodlust. The personality of the warlock head, however, is deviously patient as well as ominously calculated, and utilizes cataclysmically powerful magicks to ruin Eyedol's enemies with from afar. When his Instinct Mode is activated, Eyedol's split personalities merge and his true power will temporarily return to him. He becomes a god-like force to be reckoned with: An unholy beast embodying the ultimate power, savagery and sorcerous might. ''Killer Instinct (1994) Story Eyedol is Ultratech's trump card. Remember the warlords from the Prologue story? Well, Eyedol is one of them. Ultratech's scientists snatched him out of Limbo to do battle with the finalist in this year's Killer Instinct tournament. Little did they realize what kind of power they were releasing when they set Eyedol free from his magical prison... Extended Story ]] ]] Eyedol and his greatest rival, Gargos - known only in the modern world to the Monks of the Tiger as the great Spirit they serve - were the last surviving Warlords of ancient times, battling for ultimate control of the land. The heroes of the age joined together to banish them to Limbo, and for 2000 years there they stayed: but now Ultratech's meddlings have resulted in a device that can scan the void for life, and despite their efforts to shut it down before anything nasty gets out, a weakened Eyedol manages to break through at the last minute, right into the company's scheming hands. Ending Eyedol's ending is actually a joke ending that parodies Blanka's ending from Street Fighter II. The name was changed from Jimmy to Billy, probably as a reference to British pop singer Billy Idol. If he wins, a random woman approaches Eyedol after the tournament and sets into motion a rather strange ending with the following dialogue: *Woman: "Billy... Are you my long lost son Billy...?" *Eyedol: "Why would I be your son?... My name's Eyedol." * Woman: "My son was lost in a car crash... I gave him those bracelets for his birthday....." *Eyedol: ''(Eyedol's heads give each other a confused look) "Somehow.......... we don't think so." (Eyedol smashes the woman into the ground with his club) Stage / Warehouse Basement Moveset *''Fireball'': Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Any Punch. *''Horn Charge'': Back, Forward, Quick Punch. *''Mace Swing'': Back, Forward, Fierce Punch. *''Forward Leaping Mace'': Back, Forward, Quick Kick. *''Upward Leaping Mace'': Back, Forward, Medium Kick. *''Backward Leaping Mace'': Back, Forward, Fierce Kick. *''Energy Stomp'': Back, Medium Punch. Character Selection *Arcade: Select Riptor and hold Left while pressing Quick Punch and Quick Kick. When the Versus Screen appears, start holding Right while pressing Medium Punch, Fierce Punch and Fierce Kick. *Super Nintendo: Select Cinder. At the VS Screen, hold Right and press L, R, X, B, Y, A. Killer Instinct (2013) Story Eyedol suffered his ultimate defeat at the hands of his nemesis Gargos, who split his head completely in half down to the neck. However, Eyedol's remains were somehow located by Kan-Ra, who sought to resurrect the fallen god-beast in order to use it as his trump card against the Shadow Lord and his forces. But even Kan-Ra's necromancy lacked the power needed to fully reanimate and control Eyedol, causing the mighty demon lord to quickly break free from the sorcerer's bonds and once again rampage across the Earth as destruction and violence incarnate. Extended Story The Reawakened: Music Eyedol's new theme for KI 2013, titled "A Shattered Eyedol", was composed by the duo Celldweller & Atlas Plug. It is an industrial-techno remix of his classic 1994 boss theme, "The Extreme", and features an 1980s horror vibe that is similar to the soundtracks of John Carpenter's movies, notably to the opening theme of The Thing. When both combatants remain idle for a short period while using Eyedol's music on any stage, then a synthesized remix of the KI main theme, "The Instinct", will start playing. Moveset Traits: ''' ]] '''Unique Trait - Heads: Eyedol is a double-stance character, or two-characters-in-one. His "savage" personality (the one with the red eye, broken horn and Eyedol's club glowing red) embodies a rushdown style, while his "warlock" personality (with the purple eye, horn still intact and Eyedol's mace glowing purple) represents a zoning style. Only one of Eyedol's two "heads" can be awake at a given time, meaning that the player will only have access to one of Eyedol's personalities, or fighting styles, depending on which head is currently active. The player can't quite freely switch between the styles: while performing special moves there is a growing chance that the currently awake head will suddenly fall asleep and the other will wake up, causing Eyedol to continuously switch between his split personalities during combat. However, players can use the Wake Up! command to greatly increase the odds of a switch happening, at the cost of some life. Combo Trait - Rage & Control: Eyedol has a power meter with six pips which is divided in two halves, with each half being visually represented by an image of one of Eyedol's "heads". When his savage personality is awake, Eyedol can use Crushing Roar to build up to three "Rage" stocks that can be used to enhance the special moves of the warlock head. Conversely, when his warlock personality is awake, Eyedol can use Tele-Strike to build up to three "Control" stocks that will let him cancel any of the savage head's commands or normals into a run, jump or back-dash. Instinct Mode - Awakening: ' Eyedol's "heads" synchronize, merging the god-beast's unholy savagery and warlock prowess and temporarily restoring the full extent of the demon lord's might; granting the player simultaneous access to both the rushdown and zoning styles. Using ''Wake Up! while Instinct Mode is active will cause Eyedol's Instinct Meter to refill, though again at the cost of some health. Command Moves *'''Wake Up! - (Back+HP) - Eyedol punches his currently dormant head, increasing the chance of switching heads faster. Deals slight damage to Eyedol when used, which can be fatal. Can be used in between rounds, but still deals damage. Grants some Instinct Meter when used during Instinct Mode. *'Run' - (Forward-Forward, Savage Head) - Eyedol has a sustained run instead of a forward dash while the Warrior Head is active. *'Head Bash' - (Forward+MP, Savage Head) - Eyedol advances and swings his club down overhead. Hits overhead and can recapture. *'Clobber' - (Forward+HP, Savage Head) - Eyedol runs forwards, swinging his club wildly three times. *'Rod Blast' - (Back+MP, Warlock Head) - Eyedol fires a long burst of magic from his club. Causes stagger. *'Forward Throw' - (Forward-LP+LK) - Eyedol pins the opponent down and bashes their skull with his club three times (Warrior Head), or grabs the opponent by the face and blasts them away with magic (Mage Head). *'Back Throw' - (Back-LP+LK) - Eyedol lifts the opponent with his club and throws them behind himself. Special Moves *'Crushing Roar' - (3P, Savage Head) - Eyedol grabs the opponent and roars in their face. Deals very little damage, but builds Rage stocks. *'Crushing Shoulder' - (QCB+K, Savage Head) - Eyedol charges forwards with a shoulder tackle. Acts as a Wall Splat Ender. meets 1996 in 2016 for 2013]] *'Crushing Destroyer' - (QCF+P, Savage Head) - Eyedol pounds the ground with his club two times. Acts as a Ground Bounce Ender. *'Crushing Swing' - (QCB+P, Savage Head) - Eyedol spins and swings his club upwards. Heavy version has a second hit that recaptures. Acts as a Damage Ender. *'Tele-Strike' - (3K, Warlock Head) - Eyedol teleports in front of the opponent, knocking them away. Holding Forward will have Eyedol appear behind them. Deals very little damage, but builds Control stocks. *'Stomp Strike' - (QCB+K, Warlock Head) - Eyedol stomps the ground, creating an explosion. Acts as a Launcher Ender. *'Bolt Strike' - (QCF+P, Warlock Head) - Eyedol fires purple lightning from his club. Light version travels along the ground to hit low, Medium travels diagonally upwards, Heavy surrounds Eyedol in a cage of lightning. Acts as a Battery Ender. *'Meteor Strike' - (QCB+P, Warlock Head) - Eyedol summons a meteor that falls from the sky. Button strength determines projectile range. Hits overhead and causes stagger on grounded opponents, causes ground bounce on airborne ones. Acts as a Damage Ender. Shadow Moves *'Shadow Crushing Shoulder' - (QCB+2K, Savage Head) - Eyedol charges forwards with a shoulder tackle that hits five times and has projectile immunity. *'Shadow' Crushing Destroyer - (QCF+2P, Savage Head) - Eyedol pounds the ground with his club five times. *'Shadow' Crushing Swing - (QCB+2P, Savage Head) - Eyedol spins and swings his club upwards, hitting five times and causing ground bounce. *'Shadow' Stomp Strike - (QCB+2K, Warlock Head) - Eyedol stomps the ground, creating a carpet of explosions that travels along the ground. *'Shadow' Bolt Strike - (QCF+2P, Warlock Head) - Eyedol fires purple lightning from his club, covering the entire screen in a net of electricity. *'Shadow' Meteor Strike - (QCB+2P, Warlock Head) - Eyedol summons a meteor shower that covers the entire screen in falling meteors. Ultra Combo * 28 Hits Ultimate Combo * TBA Gallery KI Series = - KI2013 = Killer Instinct (2013) Eyedol Hero Art 4K No Logo.jpg|Eyedol's Killer Instinct (2013) rendering EyedolHeroArt.png|Eyedol's KI 2013 in-game model Eyedol Emblem2 Wallpaper 1920x1080.jpg|Eyedol's emblem—the personification of might and wrath Eyedol 2013.jpg|A bottomless rage... Eyedol-KI.jpg|...and a limitless power... Eyedol-ki-season3.png|...are NOT a stable mixture Eyedolsleeping head.jpg|Eyedol's "savage" personality... Eyedolwarlockface.png|...and his "warlock" personality... Killer instinct shadow lords modo campanha.jpg|...are both pissed off beyond the ken of mortals Eyedololdfriends.jpg|Trying to reason with Eyedol worked out swell Eyedolpower.jpg|The wrecking ball in the background is fairly metaphoric Eyedololdfriends2.png|The mightiest heroes of Earth's past: Eyedol keeps his old allies close 0fe782205fb4553b9bef48762cfe63e7705b5258.jpeg|Welcome to Armageddon Eyedolnightmare.JPG|A long-forgotten nightmare returns to our world Character bio hero eyedol.jpg|The god-beast within the Astral Plane 119154-hi.jpg|Eviler than thou Gargoseyedolrivals.jpg|The greater of two evils Eyedolgargosenemy.jpg|Whoever wins–everything else loses Eyedol 2013 new.jpg Eyedol_Trailer_Revealed.jpg|Stills from Eyedol's trailer for Killer Instinct (2013) Eyedolvisage.jpg Retro Eyedol leaked.jpg|Eyedol's 1994 arcade retro appearance ("savage" stance) Eyedol retro 2.jpg|Eyedol's retro color 2, resembling the green coloration he took on in the SNES port of Killer Instinct (1995) Eyedolscale.jpg|In-game character scale for KI 2013 ("warlock" stance) Eyedol_Default_Color_1.jpg|Default Color 1 Eyedol_Default_Color_2.jpg|Default Color 2 Eyedol_Default_Color_Unknown6.jpg|Default Color 3 Eyedol_Default_Color_Unknown1.jpg|Default Color 4 Eyedol_Default_Color_Unknown2.jpg|Default Color 5 Eyedol_Default_Color_Unknown3.jpg|Default Color 6 Eyedol_Default_Color_Unknown4.jpg|Default Color 7 Eyedol_Default_Color_Unknown5.jpg|Default Color 8 Eyedol_Default_Color_9.jpg|Default Color 9 Warlord.png|"Warlord" accessories Scavenger.png|"Scavenger" accessories Champion.png|"Champion" accessories Ragdoll.png|"Ragdoll" accessories Misfit.png|"Misfit" accessories Conflicted.png|"Conflicted" accessories Eyedol Mimic Skin.PNG|Eyedol's Mimic skin (default costume) Eyedol Mimic Skin in Retro Costume.PNG|Eyedol's Mimic skin with "Conflicted" accessories (retro costume) Eyedol Shadow Skin.PNG|Eyedol's Shadow skin Gold Skin Pack 7.png| As part of the "Gold Skin" along with ARIA and a Silver Shadow Jago Skin. }} |-|KI Comics = Killer Instinct Comics 510780D2A.jpg Chairmaneyedol.jpg KI 10.jpg Killerinstinctcomicpt95.jpg Quotes Trivia *During Eyedol's first reveal for Season 3, designer Adam "Keits" Heart summarized the character as "two heads, two characters", and mentioned that the "combat head" is a "berserking, close range, rushdown character", while the "mage head" is a "smart, screen-controlling, zoning character". *Eyedol's name is a portmanteau of the words "eye" (being a cyclops) and "idol" (due to his reference in the original timeline as an ancient spirit by the Monks of the Tiger or being "worshipped" by Ultratech and the spectators of the Killer Instinct tournament). **Following the new timeline introduced in the 2013 reboot, the "idol" part now references him being worshipped by humans who praised his original victory over Gargos and subsequently saving the world, eventually crowning himself king of a vast empire. And the "eye" part now references his split head and how his eyes are literally seperated from each other. *Eyedol's Savage and Warlock "Heads" are somewhat inconsistent in placement due to the mirroring of his in-game model, and sometimes the Savage Head will be active while the Warlock Head should be, or vice versa. **During gameplay, confusion from this can be avoided by looking at Eyedol's Rage/Control Meter, since flames appear on the half of his head that is currently active. One can also tell by the color of the eye of the active head, the color of his club's sparks, or the appearance of Eyedol's neutral stance (upright with club held high, or hunched over with club held low). **Eyedol's Savage and Warlock heads are similar to Street Fighter 3's Gill when he uses both pyrokinesis & cryokinesis. Their heads also relate to He-Man's Two-Bad. *His two retro costume colors in KI 2013 - brown and green - are a throwback to his physical appearance in the arcade version and SNES version of the original Killer Instinct, respectively. *Following Rash, Mira and General RAAM over the course of Season Three, Eyedol doesn't have his own stage in Killer Instinct, but does have his own selectable theme for any stage. Interestingly, Eyedol shares Kan-Ra's Forbidden Archive (same with Rash) as his stage in the game, likely as a placeholder, similar to the situation with Omen sharing the Shadow Tiger's Lair with Shadow Jago and Gargos (temporarily), and Mira sharing the Alchemical Lab with Sabrewulf in Survival Mode. This makes him the sixth overall fighter as well as the fourth character in Season 3 amongst the roster who does not have a stage, but shares an arena with another combatant. *Eyedol shares his Killer Instinct (2013) ''voice actor, Zachary Quarles who also voiced Riptor and Aganos. **Coincidentally both Bosco and Quarles (excluding Riptor) voiced the character with their perspective rivalies (Kan-Ra and Aganos in Season 2 and Gargos and Eyedol in Season 3). *Eyedol, along with Gargos, are the only boss characters years before the release of Season 3 of ''Killer Instinct (2013) to not have an Ultra Combo nor an Ultimate Combo finisher (nor a Humiliation for Eyedol). *On July 17, 2014 (coincidently, just 2 years before Eyedol's return to KI 2013), former KI composer Robin Beanland posted on his official SoundCloud page an unused track that was supposed to be Eyedol's main theme, but immediately scrapped after hearing it in-game. External links *Eyedol's character page at the official Killer Instinct Website *Eyedol's gameplay profile at Infil's The Complete Killer Instinct Guide Media *Eyedol's trailer - Eyedol's official trailer reveal for ''Killer Instinct (2013)'' by Iron Galaxy *Creating the music for "Eyedol" - Celldweller and Atlas Plug offer an exclusive look into how they created Eyedol's theme for KI 2013 *Delta Rayquaza (Eyedol) vs. SonicDolphin117 (Arbiter) - Video compilation of pro gamer matchups with Eyedol Category:KI1 Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Final Boss Category:Killer Instinct 2013 Characters Category:Non-Human Characters